deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BobNewbie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BobNewbie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Sudlow (Talk) 19:19, February 28, 2011 First off First things first, this site needs an active admin. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 09:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not really into becoming a admin, I'm never active for over a month and will just be here till things pick up. You on the other hand have a large chance. 3000+ edits on the sims wiki. Think you should just leave a message with Ausir or JoePlay. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 09:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't get me wrong I'll always be around as long as the game is good. Anyhow, i will be back on later to help out. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 09:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: adopting Hi Zombie. This wiki's only has not edited in over 60 days, so if you meet the rest of the criteria for adoption, click the link at the top of that page to submit your adoption request. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Well I'm glad this wikia now has an active admin :D Good luck User:Kacj321 18:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Time zone May i ask where you live, or what your time zone is? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Not knowing what UTC really is, i'll just move along... -- IDave Ja VuTalk 06:20, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Anything need doing, or are we just awaiting news? Also, I cant be bothered signing in Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look great and it's good to see you interacting so much with the other users. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot Wendy! --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 04:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Zombies/infected In this 'first-person zombie-slasher/action-RPG'. Are we calling them Zombies of Infected. Please can you just settle this considering you're the new almighty :p -- IDave Ja VuTalk 17:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't follow. We have them, while not incorrectly, called 'Infected'. So you mean keep them all called infected or change to zombies? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 17:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Exactly what I mean. It's mainly to avoid confusion between zombies and the infected zombie class. Also i remember reading that your looking for a new sysop, just make sure the are in a different time zone that you. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That's why I like you Bob, I didn't actually think how ignorant that sounded. Well let me try again, :"Try get a user in a different time zone than you for obvious reasons. Although, I don't think you should deny a request because they're in the same time zone as you because that would be mean." -- IDave Ja VuTalk 11:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Problem with text. I never knew you where mad or else I probably just would of ignored you. Not in a bad way, no, more of a suit-your-self way. Jesus I'm a d**k come to think about it. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Probably not, I don't really need it for anything at the moment. Maybe in the future you'll need help with vandalism, I may be around to help. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I was thinking of requesting adminship, and was wandering if I could do it the way I said. The page will be this Dead Island Wiki:Request for Rights/19-05-2011 IDave Ja Vu if I did do it my way and was wandering if I had the okay to do this before I went ahead. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 16:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I pretty much did that already and thanks. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 16:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :You should advertise the admin request somehow (possibly community corner or a sitenote), also after this, make sure only one person can request adminship whilst the community is only so small. I'm going to retract my request for now. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) just a question Hi, can i ask how you add a link to a category page? I forgot how to since I didn't edit until i found this wiki. From past experience I remember adding the link it the usual way actually makes the page part of the category, and I cant think of how I got around it last time. thanks -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC)